Cold
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: The away team have a mission on Delta Vega. Due to the coldness, Kirk gets closer to Spock. Spock/Kirk


Title: Cold

Pairing: Spock/Kirk

Rating: PG-13

Summary: written for schmoop bingo's Eskimo kiss prompt on livejournal. The away team have a mission on Delta Vega. Due to the coldness, Kirk gets closer to Spock.

* * *

Kirk shivered and wrapped his coat tighter around him, he glances at Spock who seems to be perfectly fine, but he could sense that the Vulcan was even colder than he was. He stepped by Spock's side. "Come on, let's go back to the outpost. It's not safe out here."

"Captain, we still need a few more readings."

"Mr. Spock, it is freezing and I wish to get warm."

"Then I will stay behind and finish."

Kirk grabbed at Spock's Tricorder. "we're going now."

Kirk walked to find the entrance of the cave. He slipped on ice and fell against the wall of the cave. The sound echoed and he could hear the breaking of ice. He dodged out of the way just as the entrance to the cave was blocked by ice.

Kirk stood up and walked back over to Spock who had somehow gotten another Tricorder. "Mr. Spock we have a problem."

Spock looked up at him. "What is the problem?"

Kirk scratched his head with a nervous laugh. "Umm, I fell and now the entrance is blocked."

Spock raised an eyebrow, before turning back to his readings. He turned off the Tricorder and grabbed his communicator. "Mr. Scott, two to beam up."

"Is the captain with you?"

"The captain is."

"Can you inform him that we've had a transporter malfunction?"

Spock turned to Kirk who fumbled for his own communicator. "Mr. Scott? What kind of malfunction and how long will it take?"

"Shouldn't take more than an hour, are you close to the outpost?"

"No, Mr. Scott, we are currently stuck in a cave!" Kirk said. "You better fix this in the next five minutes or you're fired! Kirk out!"

Kirk slumped onto the floor of the cave with exasperated sigh. Spock sat down next to him. "Captain, we could make a fire, that would help provide some warmth."

"That's a great idea Mr. Spock, except for the fact there seems to be a lack of wood!"

"I believe that there is something flammable in this cave that we could use."

"The only flammable thing is our clothes and I'm not running around naked in negative, how cold is it?"

"It is negative 32 degrees and dropping."

"Yes, I'm not running around naked in 32 degree wheatear!"

"If you move around you will warm up."

Kirk sat there shivering, rubbing his arms. "I'm not leaving this spot."

Spock watched him for a couple of minutes before scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Kirk. Kirk tensed up. Spock started to move back away. "I apologize captain."

"No, your fine, just what are you doing?"

"I though that the close proximity would result in shared heat between us therefore making us warmer."

Kirk nodded and leaned into Spock. "Good idea."

Kirk leaned his head against Spock's shoulder and sighed. "You're warm."

"Captain, that.."

"Spock, shut up," Jim said, curling into the Vulcan. He rubbed his nose affectionately against Spock's cheek. "I don't want to hear anything about logic right now, I just want to be warm."

Spock turned to face the captain. "Captain.."

"Jim."

"Jim, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Kirk replied, leaning more against Spock. "Just tired."

Spock checked the temperature. It was now below fifty degrees. He glanced back at the captain who was now half asleep. "Cap-Jim."

"Hmm?"

"We need to find a way to keep you warm."

"I'm fine."

Spock took off his own coat and placed it around Jim's shoulders. "Take this."

"Keep the coat Spock, we don't need you freezing to death."

"And neither does the captain."

Kirk nodded and slumped against the ice, pulling Spock's coat tighter around him. Spock did the only thing that seemed logical at the time and laid down next to Kirk and wrapped him up in his arms. Kirk smiled and rubbed his nose against Spock's. "thank you Spock."

"Can you refrain from rubbing my nose?"

Kirk frowned. "I was just giving you an Eskimo kiss."

"Jim?"

"It's something done on Earth to show affection," Kirk explained. "It's a kiss without using lips."

"I do not see.."

"The logic in it. Yeah, I know. Just shut up and keep holding me."

Suddenly Kirk's communicator chirped. "Hello?"

"Captain, we have the transporter fixed, we can beam you up now."

"Oh thank you Scotty, beam us up now."

They beamed aboard where McCoy was waiting to take Kirk into sick bay. Spock helped Kirk there and waited to see the verdict. McCoy did a quick scan and told him to get some rest. Spock turned to leave when Kirk grabbed his arm. "Walk with me?"

They walked down to Kirk's quarters and stepped inside. "Spock, down on the planet. I didn't mean for that I was just really, really cold."

Spock nodded before stepping closed and rubbing his own nose against Kirk's. "I do not mind, Jim."


End file.
